Existing remote access software allows a user of a remote computer to interact with a host computer over a network connection as if the user were seated at the host computer. However, complications may arise when a host computer has more than one display. If the remote computer has a different number of displays, or displays of different sizes or configurations, the user may have difficulty remotely navigating the host computer's displays. While the user may be able to alter the display settings of the host computer using the remote access software, this may involve significant effort, may disrupt the user's existing settings, and may still fail to resolve differences between the display configurations of the host computer and the remote computer.
Thus, there exists a need for remote access software which supports multiple display configurations, and resolves differences in display number, type, or configuration between a viewer computer and a host computer.